


《踏愁》02

by WORICKKKK



Category: NCT
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORICKKKK/pseuds/WORICKKKK





	《踏愁》02

02.  
李泰容和朴志晟的烤肉到底还是没吃完，回办公室里的时候，文泰一和黄仁俊也已经在。罗渽民进门时狠狠瞪了黄仁俊一眼。

办公室空旷，站了这么些人也不觉得拥挤，只是每个人神情严肃，空气里的压迫感强了不少。正准备开口道歉，文泰一抬手示意李楷灿不用说了，李楷灿肩膀随着叹气也垮了下去。

罗渽民张嘴从牙槽中抠出一个芯片，撕开保护膜递给文泰一。扭头瞪看着黄仁俊时仍然挂着笑脸，“下次再放在草莓蛋糕里，以后你都别想着能吃火锅。”

蛋糕放进嘴里时，因为任务紧迫罗渽民并未过多留意，吞进肚子里，后知后觉漫上来的甜腻味道让他恨不得当场宰了假扮成侍者进来交接芯片的黄仁俊。

染着橙色头发的少年并没有因为这句威胁觉得不开心，笑的明朗，“时间紧迫嘛，我要抓紧时间脱身啊。”

文泰一把芯片插进读取器，那是一段视频，投影在墙壁上的视频因为内容光线昏暗有些模糊。李楷灿还是一眼就认出那是上个月他们和明光实业在码头的交易。

原本一手交钱一手交货，中途却突然杀出来一伙人把NCT派去的人全灭，明光也死伤不少，货被劫走，让NCT来了个钱货两空。但是那群劫匪事后赫然在码头直接把货搬上了明光的货轮。

手上的戒指跟了文泰一很久，每次做决定时他都忍不住轻轻摩挲，“这笔债明光以为他们不用还吗？”

拍拍李楷灿后背，文泰一才继续说道，“枪械库里的东西Johnny已经提前转移了，放心。”

罗渽民他们三个从开车回来路上就开始自责，此刻文泰一说枪械库完好无埙，对他们而言是最开心的事。

文泰一揉了揉李楷灿头发，“哪怕真的被一把火全烧干净也无所谓，重头再来能有多难，要相信自己，自信一点明白吗。”

中国

公寓内的装修是黑白灰的现代样式，玄关亮着几盏小灯。中本悠太有规律的轻轻敲打玄关转角的墙壁，拉出隐藏在墙内的滑柜，网架上挂着样式不一的枪支，中本悠太取下把蝴蝶刀揣在兜里。

董思成推开自己公寓的一瞬间，就嗅到不属于自己的气息。轻轻合上门，中本悠太从转角闪出来，反剪钳住董思成，一手蒙上他的眼睛，一个浅尝辄止的吻落在对方微张的唇瓣上。

中本悠太紧紧抱住眼前的人，董思成任由他把头压在自己颈侧，贪婪地汲取自己的气息。已经四个月没有见面了。准确来说是毫无音信的四个月，中本悠太只能通过任务汇报里的只字片语了解董思成现在好不好，这种感觉他受够了。

手顺着衣服滑进去，指尖刚接触到皮肤，就被一把打掉，董思成趁着中本悠太没防备，推开他的同时甩开蝴蝶刀抵在那人脖子上，到人锋利，董思成也没想着留手，那人锁骨处被刮开一道细细的血痕。

中本悠太冷了脸，他没想到这小崽子和自己久别重逢的场面是这样，“董思成，你现在能把刀放在这位置，是因为我从不对你设防，不然你给我一针麻醉剂自己跑回中国的时候，就是个死人了。”

董思成撇嘴摇摇头，“现在你是生是死是我说了算，趁着刀还没划破你动脉，赶紧给我滚出去。”

说着手上刀又往前顶，直到中本悠太和大门是一步之遥。“滚。”

中本悠太回头看看门，又转过头望着董思成，“你要真讨厌我，刚刚就应该趁着我回头直接动手，现在，我不想滚。”

右手捏着董思成手腕，拇指掐开虎口，蝴蝶刀掉落被中本悠太稳稳接住。右手把人背对自己锢在身前，挽了个漂亮的刀花，随着布料撕裂的声音，中本悠太把董思成新买的丝质衬衣划成两半。

衣服滑落在地，中本悠太拿出注射器直接扎在他小臂上，董思成恍然发觉，原来中本悠太是一直在让着自己，收拾些来暗杀的废物，他董小少爷绰绰有余，可撞上中本悠太，自己真是被压制的死死的。

药效发作的很快，董思成两条腿有些站不住，整个人半靠在中本悠太身上，对声音的辨别也变得模糊，只听得中本悠太在自己耳边说话。

“这是新研制出来的，你放心，对人体无害，只会让你暂时脱力而已。”

董思成以为中本悠太要趁机做点儿什么，没想到他只是把自已放在床上，他自己靠在床头另一边。

“我只是想让你好好听我解释。”中本悠太似乎是看穿他的心思。

“钱包里的照片的确是我前女友，因为在日本的一次生意冲突，她被绑架撕票，我留着她照片是想时刻提醒自己，要变得更强大，才能更好地保护想保护的人。”

卧室里一片黑暗，只有一点儿月光从窗户洒进来，董思成抬眼就能看见中本悠太的侧颜，仿佛带着蛊惑的声音又在头顶响起，“我和你上床骗你是喝醉了，是因为我不确定你喜不喜欢我，昀昀还是一个很善良的人，如果你知道我是因为喜欢你才和你上床，会因为没确定自己心思的愧疚，就慌忙和我在一起。我不希望你这样，直到后来你吃醋，我才发觉你的心思，结果你又跑回中国，那我只好追过来和你解释了。”

董思成转过头说道：“为了不让你找到我，我连手机都扔了，结果你还是找到了，其实刚刚...”

脸上悄悄爬上一点儿红晕，董思成逼自己咬着牙说出来：“我还挺期待你会对我做点儿什么。”

这支注射剂的药效只能持续十分钟，中本悠太把人捞起来让他跨坐在自己身上，捏着董思成下巴，让他直视自己，这小孩在床上的时候是最怕羞的，但是中本悠太决心要让他把自己最隐秘的样子展示给自己。

抬手一颗一颗解开自己衬衣扣子，中本悠太松开他下巴，握着他的手，放在自己胸口。董思成的手指很纤细，加上天生皮肤底子白，现在被月光一照，手指关节都泛着淡红色，说不出的诱人。

“昀昀你有多喜欢我，证明给我看。”

董思成怔愣了几秒钟，后知后觉中本悠太说的是什么意思，脸上的红色又爬上耳朵尖，中本悠太半敞着衣服对他笑笑，董思成就投降了。谁能想到这位生意场冷面阎王笑起来这么好看呢。

就这跨坐的姿势，董思成俯下身吻他，他的吻技生涩，时不时牙齿会刮过中本悠太的舌尖，但又马上用自己的舌尖讨好似的扫过，他手按在那人肩膀上，把半敞的衬衣顺势脱下。中本悠太在接吻的间隙，拽掉董思成的裤子。带着滚烫体温的手掌轻而易举钻进内裤中，揉捏着那人柔软的臀肉。

顶端分泌的黏液把纯棉的布料濡湿成半透明，董思成嗫嚅着：“哥...前面...”

中本悠太握住他的欲望，手指刮过顶端时，董思成颤着腰往前顶，这个反应让中本悠太很满意。

董思成趴低身子拽开床头柜的抽屉，把润滑剂塞进中本悠太的手里。拉开拉链，董思成学着刚刚对方的手法，也摸上中本悠太的阴茎，润滑剂倒在手指上，挤进董思成的后穴。

因为隔了近半年的时间，董思成对这种胀痛感有些陌生。中本悠太配合着刺激前面，让他放松。三根手指刚刚能进出时，董思成撑着那人的腰腹，抬起身慢慢坐下去，这一动作，牵扯到后面所有感官，有满足有疼痛有快感。

董思成头上已经蒙上一层薄汗，腰上觉着酸软，撑起自己身子让中本悠太的欲望慢慢滑到穴口，头部快要划出时，中本悠太按着他肩膀骤然发力，董思成发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

太深了，从来没有进到过这么深的地方。

中本悠太重复着这样的动作，握着他的腰，把董思成提起再按下，董思成受不住他这样大开大合的操法，眼角因为生理性泪水而挂上红痕，他俯下身趴在中本悠太身上轻轻舔过一滴滑落喉结的汗水，

就这一个动作，激的中本悠太发了狠，按着他的腰次次撞上最深处的敏感点，董思成嗓子已经喑哑，呜咽着承受一波又一波炸裂过头皮的快感。前端在两人之间因为动作不住的摩擦，董思成终于射出来，星星点点有些还沾上中本悠太的胸膛。

后穴绞紧也让中本悠太有些难受，他翻过身把董思成压在身下，等他稍微缓过来一点儿又开始抽插。

其实董思成还陷在高潮的余韵里，但中本悠太操的他太过舒服，一刻都不愿放过，因此仍然搂着他，不让他抽身。

内射清理是一件很麻烦的事，中本悠太也不愿意让董思成不舒服，正准备抽身时，那人搂着自己脖子，眼睛晶亮亮的盯着自己，“哥都射在里面好不好。”

抱着董思成去浴室清理时，因为体力消耗他已经沉沉睡去，中本悠太从来都是活在当下，他才懒得管什么世俗纲常，只要董思成还安稳就好。


End file.
